An Epic Romance
by Summalova
Summary: Bella Swans world gets spun upside down when she meets Oliver's newest town member Edward Cullen. Together they embark on a summer romance that will change their lives forever. For better or worse.


**Welcome readers. I am quite excited about this story and I have big plans for it. As it is i'm in search for a beta someone who can proof read and go over each chapter before i publish them. Message if you're interested.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters.**

The waves crashed against the shore in a gentle melody, that I would fall asleep to every night. But tonight was different. The sea was calm. Instead I listened to the constant bickering that came from the kitchen. My parents had been at it once again. I shook my head sitting up in my bed, and looked at the clock on my bedside table, 12:16. I sighed deciding I could no longer stay in the house. I pulled on a pair of jeans that I left on the ground and pulled a sweater out of my closet. It was July so the weather wouldn't be cold, but not particularly warm in the middle of the night

"Bella"came a small voice standing in the door way of my room.

"Karman" I said walking over to my younger sister and crouched down to look her in the face.

"Mommy and daddy are fighting" she said rubbing her eyes.

"I know" I said pulling her against me.

"I'm going for a walk; you can sleep in my bed, okay? Would that make you feel better" she nodded and walked over to my bed and slipped under the covers. I tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead before leaving. "I'll be back soon"

I whispered into the door way. I crept down the hall past the kitchen and out the side door that led to our sun room and through there to the beach. I had spent almost every night this past week on the beach. I grabbed a flash light off the bench in the yard and shone it on the sand. I began a light jog down the beach to clear my head until I got to my usual spot. I lay back on a bed of sand and watch the waves caress the shore and stars light up the dark, summer sky drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"Hello? Miss is you okay" came a loud voice in my ear. My eyes fluttered open and I bolted up right causing who ever woke me up to fall back on their heels.

"Shit" I muttered standing up not looking at whoever it was.

"What time is it" I asked brushing sand off my pants.

"A little after 6" I was already running by the time he finished his sentence.

"Thank you" I yelled over my shoulder"

"No problem" he yelled back.

I ran fast, imagining how much trouble I would be in If I was caught. I returned the flash light where I found it, and snuck up the deck stairs light as a feather on my feet. I gripped the handle to the sliding door praying it wouldn't squeal. My lips formed a tight line as I eased open the door and squeezed inside unseen. I peeked my head into my kitchen surprised no one was up before heading back to my room. Karman looked so peaceful when she slept. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me for leaving her here. Next time I will bring her I thought snuggling down beside her. She looked a lot younger than ten. She was skinny, but small with knobby knees and long curls that where almost as long as mine. Her eyes we a light blue instead of brown and she had glasses that never stayed in place. I brushed her hair behind her eyes as I watched her sleep. She was my happy place. The only reason I stayed.

"Bells" I heard my mother call from the hall peering into the room.

"Yeah" I said looking over my shoulder.

"Did you just get home"? I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. Busted.

"I...um...yes" I gulped "I'm sorry, I fell asleep" she waved it off

"That's okay would you mind going to the market today"? She asked looking into the hall as if to make sure my dad wasn't there. I nodded my head slowly. Today was the first day of Oliver's market, which meant today the bread was the freshest, the fruit the ripest, and the cheapest.

"I left money on the counter for you" she said before leaving the room.

After showering, waking up Karman and eating breakfast. I was on my way to the summer market. I grabbed my bike and rode it down the winding kentville roads. When I got to the market I parked my bike behind the cinnamon cart like I did every morning I came here and mentally made a grocery list. I caught a glimpse of my reflection as I was walking by the jewelry booth. My dark hair hung in damp waves down my back. I wore dark blue shorts and a white tank top, and no makeup. I was no beauty queen, but even I had to admit, I had my moments. I stopped at one of the booths to look at the hermit crabs. I smiled looking at the different patterns on the shells and how small they were.

"I take it you go home okay?" said the boy who was manning the booth. I snapped my head up to find a thin but muscular boy around my age, tanned with bronze hair and emerald green eyes that made my stomach do little flips.

"What?" I asked when I realized he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh...um yes I got home fine...I was just taking a nap" he raised his eyebrow.

"On the beach?" I nodded my head poking one of the crabs with my finger lightly.

"Why were you on the beach so early" I asked.

"I was coming here when I found you sleeping on the beach..." he paused shaking his head

"Do you sleep there often"? I narrowed my eyes at him

"No" he shrugged returning his gaze back to the crabs. I bit my lip annoyed.

"See ya" I said turning and walking away. He didn't respond I was

Tempted to turn and see why he didn't say anything, but decided against it, I didn't want to seem interested. After getting everything I needed I headed back to my bike bags in hand.

"Shit" I said to myself placing the Bags on the ground by my feet and circling the back trying to figure out how everything would fit. I ran my fingers through my hair and turned around to see the bronzed hair boy load crab tanks into a red truck. I turned back to my bike determined to make the bags fit.

After several attempts of stuffing I gave up and put the bags back on the curb. I looked back towards the truck to find the bronze haired boy standing there, watching me with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed.

"Do you need some help"? He said when he saw me looking. I shook my head.

"No" he smiled a crooked smile that made my heart flutter.

"What are you going to do? Take one bag at a time" he said walking towards me. I shrugged

"If I have too"

He frowned "let me give you a ride"

"No I'm okay- He cut me off by taking all 5 bags in his two hands and putting them in the cab of his truck. He then grabbed my bike and placed it gently in the back before turning to me.

"Do I have to carry you too" he asked smiling. I scowled

"No my legs work just fine" I said walking to the passenger side of the truck and getting in.

"alright" he said clapping his hands together" where to"?

4560 north river I said clasping my hands together and looking out the window.

"I'm Edward, by the way. What did you say your name was again"? He said pulling out of the parking lot.

"I didn't" he frowned looking me over once and meeting my eyes. He smiled once before shaking his head and turning back to the road.

"Have you lived here your whole life"? I asked attempting to make small talk.

"No I just moved here, I was born in St John and you"?

"I've lived here my whole life" I said

"Same house too"?

"Yup"

"Wow, must be nice" I shrugged

"It's alright" I said turning back to the window and talking in the ocean and palm trees. The rest of the drive was spent relatively quiet, aside from a few comments here and there we didn't speak.

"Thanks for the ride" I said hopping out of the truck to retrieve my bags as he followed.

"So" he said lifting my bike from the back.

"Are you ever going to tell me your name" he asked smiling his crooked smile, which made me smile back.

"When you earn it" he cocked his head to the side thinking about something for a minute before straightening up and asking "are you going to sleep on the beach tonight again". I frowned about to tell him it wasn't any of his business where I sleep, but something in his face made me decide against it. He looked genuinely concerned, although I didn't know why.

"Maybe" I said pursing my lips and looking away. He nodded "I'll see you around then"? He asked walking backwards to his truck.

I smiled "sure" with one last wave I watched him drive away, before heading into the house. Karman came running to me the minute I walked in the door with tears running down her face and wearing a frightened expression that broke my heart. "Daddy...hit...mommy again" she said sobbing into my neck. I pulled her closer "shhhh it's okay" I cooed "everything is going to be okay"

My father had hit my mother for as long as I could remember. He had hit me a few times but never dared touch Karman. I learned quickly to do as I was told and not argue. My mother still hadn't learned when, and how to keep her mouth shut.

"Hey how about we camp out on the beach tonight doesn't that sound like fun"? I said excitedly

"You always do so what's the difference" she said rubbing the tears from her eyes, I frowned.

"Tonight will be different well bring blankets and ice cream it'll be fun okay. And our little secret got it" I said standing up and carrying the bags to the kitchen, there in the kitchen was a list of things I needed to do, things my mother should be doing. I looked out the kitchen window and stared at the beach longingly. It was my escape, my one place of comfort away from my parents, away from reality. I sighed turning back to the list and began a day's worth of work, that if I didn't finish I would be in for it.

That night, just after midnight I took my sister Karman and a bag of supplies, out through the back door and on to the beach where we would spend the rest of the night. We sat at my usual spot for a little while just talking when Karman fell asleep. I took in the fresh air and sighed happily, content with the silence when someone sat beside me. My eyes snapped open pulling me out of my thoughts and I prepared to defend myself and Karman against the stranger when they spoke.

"Hey chill it's just me" said the all too familiar voice. I peered in to the darkness trying to make out his features

"What are you doing out here Edward" I hissed quietly so I didn't wake my sister up.

"I came to see you" he said sincerely laying a blanket beside me and laying down facing me.

"And I ask you again why"? He shrugged

"I had nothing better to do" he said playing with the sand in between our blankets. I rolled my eyes but said nothing we sat quietly for a while not speaking or looking at each other.

"Can I ask you something"? He said rolling over on his back and laying his head on his arms.

"Why not" I said facing him.

"Well first" he chuckled "I should know your name" I smiled into the darkness.

"It's Bella"

"Bella" he repeated to himself.

"Well Bella why do you sleep out here at night"?

I looked back at my sister sleeping peacefully before answering.

"I feel at peace out here" I began. He waited patiently for me to go on.

"I can't explain it but I feel the safest when I'm playing right here, like the ocean and the stars will protect me"

I said looking at water wondering why I was telling him all of this, feeling stupid.

"What do you need protection from" he asked quietly.

"Life"

"Life"? He asked sounding taken back.

"My parent's reality, I don't know everything" he nodded.

"I get it" was all he said. We fell back into an easy silence both drinking in the sights and sounds that the night brought. I peered over it and saw him smiling to himself.

"What"? I asked wanting to know what he was thinking.

"You're...weird" he said laughing. I scowled.

"Thanks" I said bitterly.

"No that's not what I meant" he said sitting up "I mean you're different from most people I've met"

"In other words I'm weird" I said feeling self conscious.

"Yes" he said smiling "in a good way though"

"Uhuh, because being weird is good"?

He nodded "in your case it's very good, I like your weird"

I laughed "thanks you're weird too"

His smile grew wider.

"Thank you" he looked over my shoulder staring at something.

"Is that your sister"? He asked

"Yeah that's Karman"

He nodded again. "She doesn't look like you" he looking between us.

"I know" I said "do you have any siblings"? I asked.

"Yes two I have an older brother Emmet and a sister who's my age Alice"

"Cool" I said smiling.

I don't know when I fell asleep but I woke up to Edward sleeping with his arms around my waist. I stayed very still not wanting to wake him. I looked up at the sky that had streaks of light coming in over the horizon. It must have been close to 5. I slowly pulled myself from his grasp wondering how we ended up like that and laid back on my own blanket. He mumbled something incoherent and snuggled deeper into his blanket. His bronze hair stuck out in every direction, he looked younger when he slept, cute even. I had to admit I had never met anyone that was as half as beautiful as he was, which made me wonder, why he was out here with me, instead of some beautiful blonde with long legs. I noticed he didn't have a sweater on, as I was admiring his tanned arms I noticed he was shivering. I pulled the blanket from beneath me and place it over his body. He smiled in his sleep when I tucked the blanket in to him. I then turned over to my sister and saw that she wasn't there I panicked searching frantically around for any sign of her when I found a note carefully placed under a rock beside me I picked it up and read it carefully.

I got cold so I went home, I didn't want to wake you because you were so tired. Who is that boy laying beside you? He is cute. I'll see you when you get home love K.

I sighed with relief and tucked the note into my pocket turning over to look at Edwards sleeping form. His eyes flickered open when I looked at him.

He smiled rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning" he mumbled cutely.

"Good morning I smiled back.

"What time is it"? He asked.

"Around 5" he nodded looking around the beach.

"I should go home soon" he said turning his gaze back to me.

"Me too" I said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

He smiled at me.

"What are you doing today"?

"I'm not too sure why"?

"How about you and I go fishing, you can even bring your sister if you want"

"Oh I don't know, my parents are taking my sister to Camden for a few days, so I have to take care of the house and-"

"Please, I promise it will be fun" he said cutting me off.

"Fine" I snapped.

"Good" he snapped back but smiled at me his contagious smile that I couldn't help but return.

"I'll see you at noon then? I'll pick you up at your house?"

I nodded "sure sounds great"

He simply nodded and turned jogging down the beach towards his house, where ever that was.

I picked up my blankets and bag and ran back to my house stashing the items behind the shed.

I quietly crept up the steps and snuck in through the back glass door. I then made my way to my bedroom and changed into sweat pants. I first checked on Karman to make sure she was alright and found her sleeping soundly in her bed. I skipped back to my room and fell into my bed with a big smile on my face. I felt giddy and excited, too things I hadn't felt in a long time. I fell asleep still wearing that smile, feeling happiness that I had longed for, for as long as I could remember. That happiness that started all because of a boy I barley new. What was happening to me? I asked myself. Something good, a small voice in the back of my head. Something unforgettable I thought as I fell into a deep sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed that, feel free to comment and tell me what you liked and didn't or any ideas you may have. Review PEOPLE. **

**xoxo**


End file.
